


You Would Find Her In A Polaroid Picture (And She, She Means Everything To Me)

by ghostlygone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: The one where Betty and Veronica are there for each other all the time, and they eventually figure out what it means.[DISCONTINUED - BEING REWRITTEN]
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 31





	You Would Find Her In A Polaroid Picture (And She, She Means Everything To Me)

So, I was just going over this story so far, and I don't really like it. So I've decided to rewrite it. I'll keep this up and let you know when I put up the rewritten version. Thank you for waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 23/12: I have taken down all the chapters I had posted, as well as removing all the tags and notes. I will update this as soon as I have the first chapter ready, but not until then. Thanks again.


End file.
